The present invention relates to a cargo tie down device and method for using same.
Tie down devices have commonly been used for tying down cargo resting on the surface of a flat bed truck trailer. Presently known tie down devices include a winch mounted to the side of the trailer bed. A strap is wound around the winch and passes over the cargo. Because the winch is mounted to the vehicle, the strap cannot be turned to an angle with respect to the surface of the flat bed. This creates difficulties in situations where irregularly shaped cargo requires the straps to be angled rather than to extend straight over on a line perpendicular to the horizontal surface of the bed.
Chains have sometimes been used to secure heavy equipment such as tractors and machinery to the flat bed. The chains almost always run at an angle. The only way to tighten these chains however, is to use a "load binder". A load binder has two hooks at each end and an offset toggle lever lock for tightening the chain. However, when tightening a chain with a load binder, often it is not possible to hook the load binder at the proper link of the chain in order to achieve the maximum tightness. When this happens the resulting connection is looser than desired which can result in an unsafe condition.
Presently known winches are not able to solve the problem of the above chains because the chains run at an angle and the straps of presently known winches cannot be used at an angle due to the securement of the winch to the side of the vehicle.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved cargo tie down device and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved cargo tie down device which can use a combination of belts, chains and winches to maximize the tightness with which the cargo is held on the platform of the trailer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved cargo tie down device which can extend at a plurality of angles relative to the vehicle platform bed so as to achieve the optimum angle for holding the cargo securely.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved cargo tie down device and method for using same which are economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.